


Two Wrongs Don't Make a Right, but Two Carmillas Sure Do

by Fox_is_Fandumb



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cupcake sandwich, Double Penetration, F/F, G!P, G!PAlt!Carmilla, G!PCarmilla, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_is_Fandumb/pseuds/Fox_is_Fandumb
Summary: It's been a while since Laura came back from the Upside Down with a tag along. They defeated the evil and are now figuring their relationship out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, here's my attempt at a Carm/Laura/Alt!Carm threesome fic, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Find me at fox-is-fandumb.tumblr.com

It’s been three months since the battle, three months since Laura sacrificed herself and Ereshkigal granted her immortality, but most of all it's been three months since Laura came back from an alternate universe with a broken and defeated copy of Carmilla. The original has not taken to her copy very well.

Carmilla glares at the alternate universe version of herself for a moment before changing to a curious stare.

"Hey- Xerox, is everything the same," Carmilla asks.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, are you packing in those shorts?"

"Oh! Y-yes," the copy answers with a slightly ashamed tone.

"Hey now," Carmilla tries to reassure, "don't sound so ashamed, Laura doesn't mind it at all."

"R-really," The copy asks and the original nods her head.

Laura chooses that moment to walk out of the bathroom in only a robe.

"Hey you two, what's going on," Laura asks as she dries her hair. Both Carmillas turn to face her before looking back to each other with one raised eyebrow each.

"What is that look for?" Laura takes a cautious step back. Both Carmillas are next to her in an instant.

"Well, Cupcake- my clone and I were just sharing a little bit of personal information that you happen to enjoy."

"And we would both love to make you feel good."

"Oh- OH," Laura says before the two girls begin to pepper kisses on her neck and jaw.

"How about we move this to the bed," Carmilla suggests. She and the copy pick Laura up with ease and carry her to the bed.

"Oh goddess," Laura mumbles at the other two vampires. Along the way to the bed she unties the belt of her robe.

The Carmillas take Laura out of her robe and set her down on the bed before wrapping their lips around both of Laura's nipples. Laura gasps and threads her fingers through their hair as their tongue flick over the hardening buds.

"Oh gosh," She moans, "if I knew this is how I could get you two to get along I would have taken this into my own hands sooner."

The original Carmilla releases Laura's nipple from her mouth with a pop. Carm smiles at Laura softly before looking go Milla.

"Alright Xerox, I'm going to show you what drives Laura crazy."

"Please do, you've both been so kind that I want to do this right."

Laura throws her head back in disbelief for what she's about to go through. 'Thank you every higher power in existence,' she mouths to the ceiling.

"This might border on cruel with how turned on she is already but I know how we are," Carmilla says with a devious grin, "the foreplay is going to be wild."

Carmilla teasingly slides her fingers over Laura's clit, earning a keening moan from the tiny journalist. The other Carmilla copies the original's movement and smiles wide when she gets a mumbles 'please' out of Laura.

"Good," Carmilla compliments her clone after they repeat the teasing motions a few more times, turning Laura into a writhing mess under them. "Now for an oral lesson."

Laura instinctively spreads her legs for her girlfriends. She watches as the copy kisses the tender inside of her thigh and the original's tongue moves agonizingly slow from the bottom of her wet center to her aching clit. Laura slaps a hand over her mouth to muffle her loud moan.

The clone follows Carmilla's instructions perfectly. She works Laura over with her mouth, flicking and lapping her tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves until the girl is pleading and begging for them to stop teasing her.

"Noooooo," Laura whines when Carmilla pulls her copy away.

"Stay there Cupcake, I think you're going love to what I have in mind," Carmilla commands before turning to the other version of herself.

The Carmillas share a look and the copy nods after a moment. The original pulls her in for a kiss, unbuttoning her shorts and slipping her hand to the growing bulge in the copy's shorts.

"C'mon Xerox, let's give Laura something to watch."

Milla moans at the feeling of Carm wrapping her fingers around her hardening cock. She comes to her sense enough to get her hand into the Carm's pants.

Laura watches Carm and Milla undress each other, slipping a hand between her legs and rubbing her clit as she takes in her two girlfriends.

"Well, well, Copycat- looks like everything is the same," Carm says with a grin as she pushes Milla onto the bed.

"Alright Cupcake, time to hop on," Carm says, "and don't think I didn't notice you touching yourself after I told you not to move."

Laura gulps with nervous arousal before eagerly straddling Milla, grinding herself against the copy's throbbing cock.

Carm places her hands on Laura's hips and lifts her enough to let Milla's cock stand at it's full length. Laura feels Carm position her entrance above the copy's length before pushing her down, slowly filling her with Milla's cock. The tiny journalist lets out a squeaky moan when her hips meet Milla's.

The two begin to move together slowly, Milla thrusting into Laura and Laura riding Milla. Carm lets go of Laura's hips and can be heard searching though the dresser behind them but neither of the girls on the bed can bring themselves to care. After a moment of silence from Carm, Laura stops moving and stares at Milla with a wide eyed and slack jawed expression.

Carm stares into Milla's eyes over Laura's shoulder as she eases her cock into Laura's tight ass. Laura lets out a loud moan at feeling both Carmillas inside her.

Laura shudders and shivers, keeping herself upright with a tight grip on Milla's shoulder. Milla whisper soothingly until she's cut off by Laura throwing her head back and groaning when Carm's hips are pressed flush against Laura's ass.

"Goddess- you're both so big," Laura says with a keening moan.

Carm and Milla begin to pump their hips together, causing the tiny journalist to shout out in ecstasy. Laura is reduced to broken gasps and loud moans as the two Carmillas build up the speed of their thrusts.

Carm's hand comes down on Laura's ass for a harsh spank. A shriek of pleasure escapes Laura's mouth as the sensation of pain melds perfectly with the pleasure of being filled by her girlfriends. 

Laura gets lost in the overwhelming sensation of it all, desperately clinging Milla’s shoulders, her nails digging in taking purchase. Carm almost growls at seeing Laura clinging to her doppelganger, a deep desire to claim her girlfriend. Her hand comes down again to smack Laura’s ass, enjoying the redness left behind as Laura arches into her. Laura lets out a guttural moan, further losing herself in the pleasure and pain of being filled so completely. Carm increases her pace, Milla catching on and following her lead.  
Desperate, groaning noises escape Laura's lips with each thrusting movement of her girlfriends' cocks and each rough smack of Carm's hand on her ass.

Laura’s hands move to grope Milla’s breasts trying her best to stay upright. She pinches her nipples and Milla jolts at the sensation. Carm pounds harder into her, her hands controlling her hips sure to leave a mark. Thrusts getting harder, Laura can barely hold on, conflicted by wanting this pleasure to last and wanting to give in and let go. 

The in and out motions of the doppelgangers' cocks grow even harder and faster.

Laura lets out a loud moan. Carm thrust in hard and Laura falls onto Milla, her face in the crook of Milla’s neck lips grazing where her pulse would be if her heart was still beating. She is so close, so full. Her nails dig into Milla’s shoulders so deep that it would have left crescent scars if she were human. Carm follows her, her breasts pressed against Laura’s back, pounding hard into Laura. They’re all so close. 

Carm meets Milla’s eyes and they both know just how close Laura is to completely falling apart. Carm lets her teeth graze Laura’s shoulder and Laura lets out a broken whimper.

“Milla! Carm! Fuck- Bite me!”

Milla mirrors Carm and presses her teeth on Laura’s neck. The sound of bodies thrusting against each other fills the air. 

“Let go baby,” is whispered but Laura can’t be sure who said it. Her girlfriends bite down and her mouth opens in a silent scream as she cums, her whole body shaking, desperately clinging to whatever her hands find. Her girlfriends don’t let up on their brutal pace, prolonging Laura’s orgasm as they thrust in and out of her. Milla cums first her teeth pressing harder into Laura’s skin. Carm soon follows, growling into Laura’s shoulder.

Laura's eyes roll back and a shiver runs down her spine as Milla and Carm begin to empty themselves inside her. Milla's thick load gushes deep into her cunt while Carm unleashes a torrent of molten cum right into Laura's tight, clenching ass. Laura collapses and loses her concept of time as the Carmillas seemingly cum for ages but really only last a handful of minutes.

Carm is the first to pull out, easing her slowly softening cock from Laura's tight clenching ass. Milla lifts Laura off her cock next. Laura then lazily flops onto her back next to Milla with a blissful look on her face.

Milla rolls onto her side and cuddles up to Laura by resting her head on the smaller girl's chest. Carm follows suit and buries her face into Laura's neck. 

“I love you Laura,” the Carmillas whisper at the same time.

“I love you both too,” Laura responds sleepily.

The three of them fall into a relaxing, dreamless sleep not long after their declarations of love.


	2. The Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carm is feeling territorial, Milla just wants to be included, Laura finds a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a little longer than expected to write but here's a part 2.

It's been a month since the trio’s sexcapades and their relationship has smoothed out a surprising amount since then. Carm and Milla still try to compete for Laura's affections on occasion but they aren't hostile about it anymore. 

Tonight is their first group date and they're at a local fair ground.

"Oh my god," Laura says with amazement as she walks by each stall with unique games she's never seen before.

The Carmillas trail behind and watch Laura's excitement with soft, loving expressions.

The trio wander the fair grounds for an hour before making their way to the games. Something catches the tiny journalist's attention and she beelines for a booth.

"Awww, ball in a basket," Laura complains, "I'm no good at this game."

"What is it you want from this booth," Carm asks.

"I want the panther." She points at a comically large stuffed panther.

"Alright, I can give this game a try."

"I- I would like to try too," Milla speaks up, "please."

"Oh, and you think you can get that panther for the cupcake before I can," Carm challenges her other.

"Hey," Laura interrupts, "If you're going to be so competitive then at least give her a chance, besides, it isn't a competition if you don't let her participate."

"Pfft- I doubt she could beat me at a simple carnival game," Carm snorts, "what's the prize anyways?"

"Whoever gets me that panther gets me for the whole night."

Carm slaps some money onto the table and the game attendant hands her five plastic balls. She grabs one and tosses it into the air smugly before throwing it towards the bucket. The ball immediately bounces out.

"What the frilly Hell," Carm exclaims.

Milla hands the attendant money for her own attempt and watches as Carm misses again. The attendant places five balls in front of Milla while she observes Carm to figure out the game. The copy grabs one and tosses it into the bucket, surprised when it goes in on the first try.

"Beginner's luck," Carm growls as she picks up her pace, missing her last two shots before throwing a few more bills onto the table out of frustration.

"Oh goddess," Laura chuckles to herself in amusement at her girlfriends.

"Carm is off for her second attempt," She mumbles in a sports announcer voice, "while Milla is just starting, moving slowly and unsure of herself."

"Not helping Cupcake," Carm mutters after another thrown ball bounces out of the bucket.

Milla gently throws her second ball and it stays in. She smiles to herself as she gets closer victory.

"The two black haired beauties battle it out with carnival games for their ultimate prize," Laura continues louder, "Me!"

"Here we have Milla going for her classic technique of being patient with her throws," Laura says in her announcer voice, "will it pay off?"

Carm throws another ball excessively hard, causing it to bounce out and hit her in the face.

"Ooh, and it looks like Carm's brute force is not doing her any favors." Laura cringes slightly as she observes.

Milla makes a third ball with ease and Laura mimics the sounds of a cheering crowd. The copy sends Laura a wide smile before turning back to the game.

Carm rushes through her second game, only managing to make one ball stay in the bucket. She slaps down another wad of cash and the attendant hands her 5 more balls to try again.

Laura's commentary throws Carm off enough to earn a disgruntled, "Can you please stop?"

"Sorry," Laura apologizes as she decides to say everything in her head instead.

Milla fourth successful attempt went unnoticed during the exchange. She takes careful aim and tosses the ball. She holds her breath as the ball bounces up, barely staying in the bucket. The attendant congratulates her as she smiles excitedly.

"I'd like the panther," She says while pointing at the desired prize.

The attendant pulls a stool out from under the table to reach the stuffed panther. They hand it to Milla once it's down and Milla turns around.

"Your prize," Milla says with a shy smile.

"Thank you," Laura accepts the comically large stuffed panther from her girlfriend, "I'm going to call her Catmilla."

Carm huffs as she stands nearby, upset that she didn't win.

Laura carries the panther around the fair, getting turned away from each ride because of the prize and her girlfriends glare at the ride attendants as they walk away. Once the trio has unfairly been turned away from every ride they decide to go home.

Despite the trip being shorter than the trio would have like, Laura still had an amazing time with her girlfriends. Although, Carm was broodier after losing the competition while Milla seemed to be buzzing happiness over her victory.

"That was fun," Laura says happily as she sets her prize on the table, "but we should have gone on more rides before going to the games."

"You could have gone on a ride while Xerox and I were competing.”

"You're just grumpy that you lost, Arcillma," Milla teases.

"Ugh- would you stop it with our abandoned anagrams," Carm huffs.

"Whatever you say Millarca."

"Hey, I think that one actually fits you better since I've been calling you Milla," Laura interjects as she finds a cozy spot on the chaise lounge for Catmilla.

"You can call me whatever you like," Milla says to Laura with a victorious smile.

"How about goddess as you claim the prize you earned by getting me Catmilla over there," Laura suggests as she steps close to Milla.

Laura trails a finger over her mild mannered girlfriend's collar bone and bites her lip. Milla looks into Laura's eyes and gulps nervously.

"Unless you want to give up your prize to Carm over there," Laura says with a pout.

"No," Milla growls before pulling Laura in for a fierce kiss.

Milla lifts Laura with ease, the smaller girl wrapping her legs around her instinctively before being carried to the bedroom. Carm huffs and follows reluctantly. Milla stops when her knees press bump against the bed and she drops Laura onto the soft queen sized mattress. Laura giggles and shrieks as she falls to the bed.

"Remember Carm, you can only watch," Laura chuckles after sitting up and pulling her shirt over her head, "no touching yourself."

Carmilla grunts with frustration and stalks over to the dresser to change into comfier clothes. She watches Milla and Laura undress each other.

Milla throws her shirt off, barely missing Carm's head. Laura kisses Milla's stomach as her fingers dance across the waistband of the mild mannered girl's pants.

Milla pushes Laura down and begins to trail kisses from her jaw down to her chest. She slides her hands over Laura's sides. Laura arches her back so Milla can reach under her to unclasp her bra.

Once Carm is changed she plops down in the swivel chair at Laura's desk. A bulge is becoming noticeable in her boxers despite the bored expression on her face.

Laura tosses her bra to the side and Milla slowly works her mouth down Laura's body, stopping to pay special attention to Laura's breasts. Laura moans and pushes her hips against Milla to urge her along.

"Milla," Laura whines as said girl takes her time unbuttoning her pants, "if you don't hurry up and take what's yours then I'll give it to Carm instead!"

Carm groans from where she's seated and the bulge in her boxers strains against the fabric. Milla growls before tugging Laura's pants off roughly and kicking her own off after.

"I won this, you said I did," Milla husks out as she frees her throbbing length from her underwear.

"I did but if you're going to make me wait then I'll just let Carm have me instead."

Milla growls again and flips Laura onto her hands and knees. Laura shrieks with surprise at the sudden movement. Once she steadies herself Laura looks over her shoulder and sways her hips side to side for Milla.

Milla climbs onto the bed behind Laura, pushing the blonde's legs apart slightly and brushing her shaft against Laura's wet folds.

"Please," Laura moans as she looks in Carm's direction.

Carm holds onto the arms of her chair with a white-knuckled grip so she doesn't touch herself.

"Don't look at her," Milla grunts as she wraps her fingers around her cock. She pulls back and aims herself for Laura's entrance, pushing forward to bury the swollen head inside Laura.

Laura whimpers at how she stretches around Milla. She tries to push back against her shy girlfriend but a strong hand on her hip keeps her in place.

Milla begins to thrust in slow, shallow motions that earn a frustrated groan from Laura. The smaller girl wiggles her hips defiantly until Milla holds her still and hilts the rest of her cock inside Laura.

"Oh," Laura squeaks as she feels Milla fill her.

Milla starts to slide her length in and out of Laura at a steady pace. The younger girl moans loudly as heat builds in her belly from her girlfriend's motions. The blonde drops to rest on her elbows, rocking with each of Milla's thrusts.

"Oh goddess- please spank me," Laura pleads after burying her face into the quilt covering the bed.

The shy vampire obliges by raising her hand and bringing it down on Laura's firm ass with a sharp crack. Laura whimpers and heat coils in her abdomen before she squeezes Milla's cock slightly.

"You liked that, didn't you," Milla asks in an authoritative voice as she increases her pace.

Laura nods eagerly as a desperate sound of agreement escapes her lips.

"Harder- Fu-Fuck me harder, please!"

Carm's hips rise from her seat in a futile search for friction as she watches her girlfriends. She growls and grips the arms of the chair tighter to keep herself rooted. Milla laughs at Carm's desperation as she plunges her cock into Laura's grasping cunt.

"Milla," Laura whines, "keep spanking me!"

"What's the magic word?"

"P-Ple-ease," the blonde's begging quickly changes to a surprised shriek when a hand slaps her ass with a loud smack.

Carm watches as Laura shudders and Milla moans loudly. Laura pushes backwards to take all of the shy vampires length before clenching to keep Milla inside her.

The snapping of skin on skin contact sounds when Milla spanks Laura again.

"Keep clenching like that and I'm gonna cum too," Milla grunts.

Laura responds by pulling her pillow closer to muffle another loud moan. Milla growls and puts more force into her thrusts before slapping Laura's other asscheek harshly.

The shy vampire grabs Laura's waist with both hands, giving her better leverage to put all of her strength into her thrusts.

"Milla," Laura squeals into her pillow loudly as she reaches another climax before the first has time to fade.

Milla leans down to wrap her arms around Laura and pull her up. She sinks her fangs into the soft flesh on the nape of the blonde's neck and drinks. Laura shudders again and threads her fingers through Milla's hair encouragingly.

Milla's thrusts become sloppy and frantic before she hilts her length inside Laura. She's still as cum bursts from her cock deep into her girlfriend's cunt. Laura's stomach flexes slightly as she clenches to milk the cock inside her.

"Nngh- Milla!" Laura's grip on her lover's hair goes white knuckled as burning pleasure pushes her over the edge for a third time.

After a moment Milla returns to pumping her hips slowly to help Laura ride out her climax. Carm watches on in a frustrated state, the bulge in her boxers large and the head of her cock peeks out of the hole for her leg.

Milla gently lays Laura down and eases herself out of the other girl. They both moan softly at the loss of contact.

"Can I have my turn now," Carm asks with an edge of frustration in her voice.

"What turn," Laura asks with a happy sigh.

"My turn to fuck you."

"Oh, you thought you got a turn after you harassed Milla into a bet that you lost?"

"Wh- I didn't- What am I supposed to do about this after watching you two?" Carm gestures at her tented boxers.

"Iunno," Laura mumbles, "Go take care of it yourself?"

"Last I remember we both have working hands," Milla teases.

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea Millie," Laura agrees, "Carm, go take care of it in the bathroom and come to bed. I need cuddles from my girlfriends."

Carm stands with a huff and stalks into the bathroom by herself. She returns several minutes later and climbs into bed to cuddle up to Laura for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to whatevenisthisthingabout.tumblr.com for all the help she gave. This wouldn't have gotten passed a surprising large segment without her help.


End file.
